Sakura Blossom
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: A funny Sakura story of the relationship of her and her friends. Please R&R! xD ONESHOT!


Sakura Blossom

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I DO NOT OWN Naruto. Funny! Please R&R!

ONESHOT

"_Sakura, watch the enemy. Don't look into his eyes or you'll be caught in his genjustu." Kakashi-sensei cautioned._

"_Got it." I replied, quickly averting my eyes._

"_Whatever, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will never get caught in his genjustu!" My bozo teammate, Naruto announced._

"_Shut up, Naruto!" I punched him in the face, sending him in the direction of a tree._

**Punch one**

"_Kakashi, we'll discharge you from the hospital today." Tsunade-sama announced._

"_Is it because of my baggage over there?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking over to the other side of the room._

_Naruto was wrapped around a pillow, snoring his blonde head off._

"_Rasen-!" He yelled in his sleep._

_I got pissed off right there and stomped over to him._

"_Naruto, wake up!" I screamed at him._

_He sat straight up in bed and looked at me with sleepy eyes._

"_Ugly whore." He murmured._

"_What?" I raised a balled up fist._

"_Huh? Oh Sakura-chan…" Naruto barely woke up but a punch was coming his way._

**Punch two**

I remembered how many times I had punched him or taught him a lesson. I remembered how I used to get pissed off at him for getting in the way when I wanted Sasuke-kun. I remembered his crimson eyes when he was deadly. I remembered how he was the first one to accidentally kiss Sasuke-kun and everyone in the room that was female was smoking out of anger. I remembered the time he saved us. I remembered the time he promised me to bring Sasuke back. I remembered when he had gone into the 4-tailed Kyuubi. I remembered his power when he slashed at me with a tail. I remembered how he would put his friends before himself. I remembered how I tried to stop him from saving Sasuke by telling him I loved him. I remembered how he told me he hated people who lie to themselves. I remembered yelling at him and leaving. I remembered his name.

Uzumaki Naruto.

My best friend.

My punching bag.

I stepped forward.

"Sasuke-kun, I must kill you. If Naruto won't do it, I will."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, followed by a red-head, a guy carrying a huge sword, and a kid with spiky orange hair.

"Karin, why didn't you sense her?" Sasuke demanded the red-head.

"Ahhh…uhhh…ummm…b-baka! I s-sensed her, but she was too weak for me to tell you. Hehe…" Karin stammered, fixing her glasses.

"Humph." Sasuke replied. "You guys go on, I'll catch up."

The guys turned and left without a word, but Karin stayed next to Sasuke.

"Karin, you too." Sasuke edged away from the girl who was getting too close for comfort.

"Uh…yes, Sasukayyyyyy" She blushed and left.

"Sakura, you can't kill me. Karin said you were too weak." Sasuke turned back to me.

"Naruto won't do it, so I will for the sake of the village." I glared at him.

"Do you know what the stupid village did to my brother!" Sasuke demanded.

"No, but I know what you will do to it." With that, I charged at him with a punch ready.

I may be weak, but I will fight to save Konoha. Sasuke changed his eyes to Sharingan and stepped forward.

"Punch me, let's see what power that you have." He didn't move another step.

I smirked and punched him as hard as I could. He fell back into a tree a coughed up some blood.

"Oh, you're pretty strong now aren't you? But not strong enough." In a minute Sasuke was up and standing in front of me.

"Chidori Nagashi."

Lightning burst out and stabbed at me. I have never seen such a thing. I screamed as it shocked me and I fell to the ground.

"Die, Sakura." Sasuke threw a kunai at me, poison dripped off of it as it flew to me.

I closed my eyes and awaited my death, but later opened them to find Naruto standing in front of me, the poisoned kunai in his leg.

"Hehe, Sasuke. Don't kill your old teammate." Naruto scoffed.

"I'll leave you now, but next time, you're all dead." Sasuke spat and quiclly ran off in the opposite direction.

"Sakura-chan…running off like that…baka…." He lost his balance and toppled over.

"Naruto!"

The poison kunai.

When the thought came back to me, I rushed over to him and pulled it out. Purple liquid mixed with his blood poured out of his leg. I gave him a quick antidote shot and wrapped up the would with a clean rag. This would do for now.

"Geez. Racing off. He knows that we can't catch up to him…" Kiba stopped complaining to Sai and ran over when he caught sight of Naruto.

"Woof woof."

"What happened to him?" Kiba asked.

"Poison kunai. He took it for me. I treated him as much as I could." I replied.

"I'll create a bird for us and it'll be faster than traveling by trees." Sai suggested.

"Thanks, Sai."

The emotion-less boy quickly took out a scroll and drew a bird on it. He made a hand sign.

"Ninpo: Chouju Giga."

An oversized, black and white ink bird popped out in smoke.

"The book says to let your friends go before yourself. Go on." Sai ordered, gesturing to the animal.

Kiba and I pushed Naruto onto the bird. I went on after him and Kiba jumped on with Akamaru, his big white ninja dog. Finally, Sai jumped onto the front of the bird. The ink bird flapped it's wings and soon, we were off to Konoha.

"Sakura? Are you crying?" Kiba pondered.

"N-no…"

"Oh…right…"

"NO! I'M NOT CRYING!" I punched the thing closest to me, Naruto.

"Ow!" He managed to wake up, but the punch sent him flying off the bird.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oops." I withdrew my hand a bit too late.

"I'll get him." Sai made the bird swoop down and catch Naruto.

He landed in front of me, rubbing his side.

"Sakura-chan! Why-dattebayo?" He even squeezed in the sentence ending he always says.

"Sorry…sorry…sorry. At least you've woken up." I tried to smile, but ended up glaring at Kiba who was sitting behind me.

"Why-dattebayo? Why-dattebayo? Why-dattebayo?"

"Can you shut up?" I hated his saying sometimes, that time was now.

"Why-dattebayo?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Another punch came and soon, he was flying off the bird again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sai sighed and swooped down to catch Naruto again.

"Sakura-chan! Stop please!"

"Sorry." I blushed.

_BLUSHED?_

I never blushed! Why blush for Naruto? The thought sent a wave of anger through me and Naruto went flying off the bird. _Again._

"Sakura, please stop. I won't be able to catch him again if he falls." Sai muttered.

I didn't know he could mutter. He was emotion-less! His first mutter was at me! I almost punched him off, but then the bird wouldn't have anyone to fly it.

"Fine." I grumbled and looked away as Naruto landed in front of me.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

"Sorry!" I snapped.

"Sorry, Naruto." My voice softened and I calmed down a bit.

I turned around and found that Kiba had placed Akamaru between us.

"I'm not punching you…or anyone else." I mumbled and turned to face Naruto again.

Tired from all the punching, I used the quivering Akamaru as a pillow and stretched. It seemed that I stretched too far and Kiba fell off the bird.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura!"

"Sorry, Sai."


End file.
